Stevonnie s birthday
by Cradison
Summary: it s Stevens birthady and he is having a treasur hunt, but then he will confess hes feeling for connie. what will she say?
1. The Suprise

Stevonnies Birthday

Steven woke up in his bed, it was his birthday. But it was to quiet

"Hey guys? Pearl? Amathyst? Garnet?

Where are they? Maybe they are on a mission. So he went to the kitchen and would take anything to eat when Connie jumped up from the bench and shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh! Connie, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"the Gems and I maked a little treasure hunt for your birthday.

"yeay!" Steven said with a huge smile on his face.

"alright the first clue is smething hollow and sweet"

something hollow and sweet?donuts are sweet and hollow..it must be

"Big Donut!"

"yes go Steven run!" she laughed

so did Steven run and thought who was at the big donut, he thought and then he who it was. Amathyst. It must be her cuse she is the only one that likes to eat everything.

He was at the big donut and saw amathyst in the store and talked with sadie and lars.

"Yo Steven!, are you alredy upp and searching? Asked Amathyst.

"Yepp, so why am I here?"

"oh Yea i forgot to tell you you will search after two gifts. The first is in a big hole an the sky.

"What? Is it a clue or something?"

"Yea obvius!"

"I saw a big on the big donut`s donut"

"thats it man, go get it!"

so Steven climbed o the roof and saw a blue box he called lion and put the box in lions mane, he wanted to open them infront everybody.

He thinked he saw something purple with the donuts, he went there and took the box and putted in lion`s mane to.

"good Steven you are good on this, now you should go to something fried and square, there are pearl.

"Frieman?"

"Yep!"

Next chapter will be: Pearls mission.


	2. A Reaction

(OMG THANKS! For tre rewiews, and followers and belive it or not favorites! If you want you can tips me on my stories what I should write about. And tips me on stories you would want to hear. Ps just now I only write about Steven universe. And yes for those who want it I can write about…lemons, if you ask me. And I am not perverse, I only write it for those who want to hear it.)

Chapter 2 Pearls mission

STEVENS P.O.V

Steven ran as fast he could to Frie-man. What would pearl arrange to him? Mabye a clean mission?...no its his birthday and she wouldnt do that to ruing his party.

A dance-off then? No then he would probably fuse with her…"I wonder with gem we would create?..." He was there, and he saw pearl!

"Pearl!" he yelled and gave her a giant bear-hugg

"hey Steven are you already finished with amathyst?

"yea it was easy, but you know how amathyst could be.."

"yes you have probably correct, but what did you get?"

"I dont know Ill save all the presents to later so I can open all off them in front of everybody."

"oh ok. But anyway my mission is that you will have to create a chain rection to get my five presents."

"okay…"

STEVENS P.O.V

How am I supposed to make a chain reaction? Mabye I could take Fries and stack up them and then have a round thing of some kind?

( ONE HOUR LATER)

So finally finished. Now I only have to call pearl.

"Pearl im done!"

Pearl came to take a closer look on Stevens chain reaction.

Finally she said:

"How wonderfull! Now we only have to make sure it works."

she pushed the first fry with her finger and so she started the chain reaction.

The fries fell on each other to finally fell on a a tiny round stone, that began to roll and fell in a little hole.

"wow that was pretty good for you first chain reaction!, and here are your presents"

she gave him the five presents so he could put them in lions mane.

"now you will have to go onto the top on a stone woman" pearl said.

"is it on the giant hill on top off our tempel where the lighthouse is?"

"yes It is! good Steven."

so Steven began to ran to the big hill.


	3. Authors note

Please can you help me? I dont know what garnets mission will be,

You can make rewieves and say what should happend.


	4. authors note 2

I am sorry I dont have write on stevonnies birthday but i had problems home and I had much home work. Plus I am writing a crossover or Steven universe and doctor who. It is called The TARDIS and The GEM.


End file.
